1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable electronic translating device having an input unit, a multi-line display and at least one memory unit.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electronic translating devices which replace traditional, printed dictionaries are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,536 discloses such a portable electronic translating device. A word to be translated is entered through a keyboard. The entered word is compared with the contents of the memory by a microprocessor. If the memory contains the word, the stored translation of the word is represented on a display. The memory can only be read because it is a Read Only Memory integrated circuit (ROM).
German Patent Disclosure A-29 46 856 also discloses a translating device which operates in a similar manner. However, it also allows a phonetic representation of either the entered or the translated word. The playback can take place acoustically by a loudspeaker or visually by a display.
Conventional translation devices are used in place of a dictionary. They have several advantages over a dictionary. Because, in general, they are of the size of a pocket calculator, i.e. they are small and light, they can be simply packed in a purse or attache case and taken along anywhere. Access to individual words is quicker than with a dictionary, because the search process is performed electronically. The stored contents of the electronic dictionary, however, cannot be changed by the user.